Dancing with the Flames of Passion
by BlairSpinX
Summary: Lately Vergil had been making a habit of teasing Ari in ways that he knows drives her mad. This time, Ari has decided to give Vergil a taste of his own medicine. VergilxOC
1. Chapter 1

A smirk graced her lips as she brought the clear, cool glass up to meet them. Swirling the glass, she sipped the contents, savoring the sweet smooth taste as it slid down her throat. Ari gazed out the window at the sun setting between the gently swaying trees, slightly adjusting her silky black housecoat so as to not accidentally expose her bare caramel-colored skin underneath.

It was a quiet evening. Dante and Trish had gone out earlier and still had not yet returned, leaving the house to herself and her love. Glancing down at the dark sapphire on her ring finger, she raised an eyebrow. She knew exactly where he was and what he was up to, it was nothing out of the ordinary. He had not left the house all day, instead opting to immerse himself in deep research.

Passing by him earlier, she glanced over his shoulder to sneak a peek at what the topic was for this week: Ancient hieroglyphics. Shaking her head, she took another sip of her wine. She didn't understand how he could read that stuff for hours on end. Sure, she knew how it felt to be interested in a topic or needing to seek out information to fulfill a further purpose, but that historic stuff always bored her to tears.

She was more of the creative type herself, and when it came to things like history, she just couldn't get into it. He could though, and that was okay; It made him more interesting in her eyes. She thought fondly of a couple of nights ago when she lay in his arms, asking him questions on top of questions about something he had studied. She didn't even really mean to drag it out the way she did. In fact, she knew she wouldn't even remember half of what he was saying, but it fascinated her how much information he had learned in such a short amount of time.

 _Vergil_.

He had so many different quirks and characteristics to him, she wondered if she would be able to explore them all in a lifetime. But there was one specific attribute she was planning to challenge in only a few moments... Downing the remaining drink from her glass, she turned on the faucet, rinsing it out.

Lately she had been noticing that Vergil had been becoming almost ruthless in his teasing of her. And the way his eyes seemed to glitter with accomplishment as a smug smirk slid onto his handsome face right before leaving her breathless and confused, had not gone unnoticed.

Placing her glass in the dish drain she reached to close the window. It was settled, she was about to get her retribution. Surely Vergil needed to be shown that two could play this game. In fact, she was determined that she would prove to him she could play it better...much better.

Turning on her heels and playing with her brown curls, she headed to their bedroom. She knew that it was one thing to merely know her husband's hot spots, but to know exactly how to _use_ them was something totally different. She was confident. Very confident.

 _If only he knew what was in store for him..._

 **Author's Note: The next chapter of this story will be released on Valentine's day. Stay tuned ;) ~Blair**


	2. Chapter 2

Ari slowly pushed the door open, immediately taking note of all the papers and books that were splayed out on the bed. She could see that he had opened the window at some point as the sheer curtains fluttered with the breeze blowing into their chamber. The lights lining their ceiling lit up the room in a soft amber glow that gently spilled down to the scarlet colored carpet below. Then she saw him...

There he was, staring intently at a book in one hand as he slowly paced the floor while idly clicking a pen in his other hand. She took a moment to appreciate his relaxed appearance. He donned the gold-trimmed, white silk pajamas that she had gotten him a couple of months ago; His pants hung loosely and the shirt he wore open, giving her a nice glimpse of his toned abs underneath. His slicked back, downy hair had a dark silvery look to it, indicating he had taken a shower not too long ago. She briefly wondered if he had even noticed her when she came in, but she knew better. His eyes flickered up to hers before settling back on the pages in front of him.

"Good evening love." his voice was smooth and low, slicing through the silence with ease.

"Hey babe." Ari replied as she slowly shut the room door behind herself. She saw his eyes cut to the bed before again settling on the book.

"Are you retiring for the night?"

"No, not yet. I'm probably going to be up for a while." Ari crossed and sat down on the cushioned seat in front of her vanity.

She rested her elbows on the dark mahogany, propping her head in one hand as she traced her finger over an indentation in the top. Glancing up at Vergil's far off reflection in the mirror, she could see his heavy gaze had settled on her.

 _Here we go..._

"Why is that?" His voice held slight curiosity mixed with something else Ari couldn't identify.

"I don't know. I'm just not feeling tired at all." She knew she had to keep it general so as to not give anything away or be obvious. She hoped this would be easier done than said...

She experienced mixed feelings when he replied with a hum and a raised brow, not too sure if she had succeeded in not making him suspicious already. If he had caught on, then she knew that this could get challenging... She watched him cross the room and stop at the edge of the bed, settling his book down and beginning to gather all of the scattered contents from the sheets.

Ari watched him silently. Her eyes grazed over his form as she could see his muscles maneuvering underneath the thin material he wore. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks the longer she stared at him as racy memories and thoughts began to invade her mind.

 _Focus_.

She knew she needed to make a move now. One thing she found that she was good at, was being random, so she had decided to use that to her advantage. Vergil was particularly well thought out and calculated, every move he made had a distinct purpose. However with her being almost completely opposite, she knew that her actions would sometimes catch him off guard, even if he would never admit it. If she wanted to do this right though, she knew she had to couple her randomness with boldness.

 _Hmm._

She could see Vergil setting the stack he had gathered on the floor next to his side before grabbing his book and sitting on the bed. He leaned back, resting himself on his pillow against the headboard and crossing his legs at his ankles.

 _Sitting duck_.

Ari waited a few moments before rising from her seat. She made her way over to the bed, deciding to smooth out the blankets before climbing onto it. She leaned down, letting her housecoat fall open and discreetly glanced up, noticing he was still focused on the book in front of him. Once she was satisfied with her work, she slid onto the bed next to him, taking note of where the TV remote was and decided she wanted to turn it on.

"Do you mind?" she turned to him and pointed at the television on the wall across from the bed.

She could see his focus falter a bit when he looked up from his book. She saw his eyes glance down at her, undoubtedly noticing her partially revealed form. After she had showered earlier, she didn't bother to put on anything more than her panties and a housecoat since she knew she wouldn't be leaving the house for the rest of the day. In lieu of her recent plan, she was glad she hadn't bothered to don more.

"Not at all." he replied, his gaze drifted back to his book after lingering for a moment.

"Thanks..." she mumbled as she stood up on the bed on her knees and leaned over Vergil's thighs. She placed one of her hands on his shoulder to steady herself and reached to the nightstand to grab the remote with the other hand.

Smirking, she suddenly wobbled a bit, wanting to give the impression that she was accidentally losing her balance. She didn't anticipate however, actually losing her balance to the point of being in danger of falling. This wasn't good.

 _Oh no...!_

The last thing she wanted to do was face plant the floor. Squealing, her eyes went wide as she tried to last minute save herself by opting to attempt to land her open palm on the nightstand to catch herself. Suddenly she felt Vergil's hands grip her waist, stopping and tilting her back towards the bed. Thinking quickly, she threw her arms around his neck hugging his head to her bare stomach, thankful for the save _._

 _Not what I anticipated, but this works too. Whew..._

She slowly brought her gaze down to look at the top of his head. She began to release her grip, allowing him to tilt his head up and look at her and could see that his face was stoic. His eyes gave nothing about his thoughts away, but she _did_ see the red tint on his cheeks...

Ari met his expression with a soft one of her own as she stared back at him. Running a hand slowly though his hair, she titled her head, running her other hand down his arm and gripping gently. She felt his grip on her waist tighten slightly and took that as an indication to take it a step further. She moved to straddle him while still balancing on her knees, taking care to hover above him and not sit on his lap. She sighed as she felt his lips trailing kisses on her abdomen and down to her waist.

 _I can't let him take control..._

Vergil hissed as she gripped his hair, gently titling his head back. Ari saw him narrow his eyes before she leaned down to his neck, kissing and nibbling at the sensitive skin. She had definitely taken him by surprise; a risky move to handle him like that, but she was glad he let it happen. He growled lowly as Ari bit down a little harder, leaving a mark before kissing it tenderly.

 _Is he letting me take control? Interesting..._

He was being very submissive at the moment, and Ari couldn't help but wonder how long it would last before he would dominate her. Regardless, she wanted to make the most of this. Releasing his hair, she pulled back to look at him and began to push his shirt off of his shoulders. His gaze weighed heavily on her, watching her every move through lidded eyes as she gently pushed him to lie down. He obliged as he let go of her waist and propped himself up on his arms. That book he had been reading was a distant memory now.

 _He might be up to something..._

She couldn't help but notice how he almost seemed to be studying her. His head was titled slightly and she thought she saw a kind of fierce curiosity swirling within his stare. Lowering herself, she sat comfortably on his lap and watched as he closed his eyes, letting a low grunt escape his throat. She could feel his need for her as she sat flush on top of him and had to reign in the desire to abandon their little game and let him take her right then and there. Locking eyes with her again, Vergil licked his lips. The fire burning within those icy blue eyes of his made her stomach flutter with excitement; she loved when he looked at her like that.

"Take it off..." he said in a low husky voice as he brushed a finger against the silky covering she wore.

Those words shot straight between her legs as she felt the heat of the moment intensify. But she knew she had to maintain control, she couldn't let herself melt right now... It would be tough, but she had to hold out.

"You first..." Ari purred as her eyes roamed downwards before lifting back up to challenge his gaze.

Vergil began pushing himself up, but as he did Ari pushed a finger into his chest, forcing him back down. She decided to play with him a bit, knowing this would provoke him. He raised a brow at the action and attempted to get up again only to experience a repeat. Ari saw a dark playfulness dancing in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Hm." Vergil remained still, having ceased his attempt at rising for now. _  
_  
She didn't know what he might try to do next, but she knew what _she_ was going to do...

She bit her lip as she ground her hips into his, eliciting a groan from him. His hands smoothed up to grip her thighs and she placed her hands over his. She felt him suddenly buck his hips into her and she gasped in surprise as a smirk appeared on his face. She lifted a brow before grinding her hips again and leaning down to capture his lips before he could make another move. A game of cat and mouse...

She licked at his bottom lip coaxing him to give her entry, and he did not disappoint. Lifting slightly and reaching down between them, she dipped her fingers into the waistband of his pants. He hissed as she gently cupped and squeezed his hardened length over the thin fabric of his undergarments. Pulling back she looked into his eyes, taking note of his heavy breathing and slightly flushed face.

"Can I have this?" she purred, giving him another gentle squeeze.

"Come get it." he breathed as he lifted one of his hands, smacking her thigh and gripping tightly.

Ari bit her lip again and leaned down slowly as if to kiss him. But as she got closer and watched him close his eyes, she suddenly slipped off of his lap, abandoning him on the bed and straightening herself. Looking back over her shoulder she could see Vergil slowly open his eyes, blinking a couple of times and furrowing his brows.

"Maybe later." Reaching for the doorknob, a smirk crept onto her lips. She wanted nothing more than to giggle like a mad woman when she saw the almost spacey look on his face.

"Do not start what you can't finish darling...or _I_ will finish it _for_ you." He narrowed his eyes, giving her a pointed look.

Her heart raced at his words but she didn't let on. The tone of his voice held a seductive dangerousness that indicated to Ari she had been successful. She had unraveled him and it was obvious he didn't expect her to get in that deep and be able to break away from his grasp. This was a first, and she didn't know how he would retaliate, but she admitted that despite the unknown, it was exhilarating.

"Oh, don't worry love...I have every intention to finish what I start." She had a feeling that he had figured out the purpose of what had just transpired. She had just shown him that she could play just as dirty as he could...She saw the ghost of a devious smile appear on his face as his eyes sized her up like predator analyzing its prey.

"We shall see if you will be _able_ to. For this, I shall not play nicely my dear." he purred.

 _Oh boy..._

"We'll see. Do your worst." Ari opened the door and stepped into the hallway, shutting it behind herself and leaving Vergil on their bed, hot and bothered.

Ari's smirk spread into a grin. She knew she had started a war, and had already expected that Vergil would have revenge on his mind for what she had just done, but she didn't care; She would deal with that later. For now, she had won this battle and was going to bask in the victory. Ari one, Vergil none.


End file.
